1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair styling appliances and accessories, and more particularly to a handheld machine and a method for attaching a hair weave to natural hair that stitches the hair weave to a person's natural hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons suffer from hair loss, either through natural aging or through disease. The hair loss may take the form of thinning one's natural hair, or in outright bald spots. In addition, some people may have their hair cut short, but would like to have the option of extending their hair for special occasions. Wigs or toupees offer only a partial solution, and often are so obvious that the person becomes subject to ridicule. Hair weaves offer an option that can blend in naturally with the person's remaining hair.
However, many methods of attaching hair weaves to a person's natural hair can be damaging to the hair and scalp, or difficult or inconvenient to apply. Hair weaving is being done by braiding, gluing, interlocking, hair infusion, etc. (which causes damage and tension on the hair, scalp and hair follicles, which prevents the natural hair from growing). These different methods are usually time consuming, most of the time taking many hours, and most hair weaving methods leaves some detectable lumps and bumps making the finished job look unnatural.
Thus, a handheld machine for applying a hair weave to natural hair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.